Sonic and the Wisp Universe/Walkthrough
This is a walkthrough of Sonic and the Wisp Universe. (Note that Red Star Rings will not be covered here, as most require later Color Powers.) Walkthrough Intro Cutscene: Infiltrating the Airship Sonic and Tails are infiltrating Eggman's airship in the Tornado. After getting through Eggman's defenses, Sonic battles Eggman himself. When Sonic is overpowered by Eggman, Tails blasts a hole in the wall and tosses him the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic becomes Super Sonic and destroy all the robots on the airship, but Eggman says they played right into his trap, before opening up some sort of capsule in a flash of light . . . Sonic and Tails wake up in a strange place. The place is beautiful, as Sonic says, but soon they spot some robots. Sonic immediately runs into action! Wisp Garden Zone Wisp Garden Zone: Act 1 Welcome to the first act in the game, Wisp Garden Zone! This area teaches you the basics of Sonic and the Wisp Universe. (Note: This walkthrough is for the Wii U version only. The 3DS version may get a walkthrough at some point.) Obviously, the control stick is used to move around, and you can run with any of the shoulder buttons. You can jump with the A button and double jump by pressing the A button in midair. The Rings around here can be collected, and whenever you get hit, you lose them all. Get hit with no rings, and you lose a life. You'll be able to test that out, because soon you'll encounter a new enemy: Moto Bugs! These are pretty weak and only patrol a small area, using a short peel out attack when they spot Sonic. They can be defeated with the Homing Attack. The Homing Attack is performed by pressing the A button in midair while a target reticle appears on the target. Multiple Homing Attacks can be chained together by mashing the A button. The Homing Attack can also be used on other objects like springs. Anyway, you may notice the meter in the corner. By defeating certain Badniks (which normally have a visual cue, such as Moto Bugs holding signs) or grabbing capsules that contain White Wisps, that meter will slowly be filled. Filling it allows you to perform the Sonic Boost and take off at high speeds by pressing the B button. How long you can boost is limited only by how much energy you have, and as long as you have some you can boost. (If you run into a wall, however, you will stop boosting.) However, the more important thing here is the first appearance of the game's first Wisp, the Cyan Wisp. Wisps are essentially power ups that can be used for short periods of time and have special effects. They can be activated with the X button. The Cyan Wisp allows Sonic to transform into a laser and smash through enemies, bouncing off crystals and walls to change direction. You can use it to smash through the Moto Bugs here and reach a trick section. In these sections, you can mash the A button to get boost power depending on your rank, from Good to Great to Awesome to Fantastic to Amazing. Around here, the area will switch to 2D and you'll be introduced to a new enemy, Buzz Bombers. These enemies only appear in 2D sections and hover in place. However, the blue ones can shoot energy blasts at you, but will also give you boost power when defeated. After the short 2D section, you'll find yourself in the level's last area, which is quite literally on rails. The rail grinding mechanic is simple: tap the Control Stick left and right to switch rails and use the A button to jump. That's it. Oh, except for the fact that you're getting chased by a giant Chopper while you do this (we'll meet normal-sized Choppers later.) You can dodge his attacks by jumping. Luckily, he won't be appearing for a very long time after this. Just finish up the grinding section and you'll be at the Goal Ring! (There are two things to make note of. One, now that you've used the Cyan Wisp once, it will become available for use in all other levels. Two, you're now on the ranking screen. Based on your score, you'll get ranked on how you did, with bonuses for how many rings you had at the end and how fast you beat the level. There are six ranks in the game: F, D, C, B, A, and S. Getting an A rank gets you an extra life, while getting an S rank gets you three. There is one more rank, but I'll be covering that a little later.) Cutscene 1: A New Sonic Adventure Begins This is where the story starts picking up. After smashing your way through act 1, Sonic will recount his experience with the Cyan Wisp and how it reminded him of something. Suddenly, Yacker appears! Sonic remembers his adventure back in Sonic Colors, and Yacker tells Sonic that Eggman recently opened a portal to the Wisp Universe and plans to turn it into a theme park, which will allow him to take over the world while everyone is visiting. However, Eggman can be stopped if Sonic can rescue the Master Wisps, seven special Wisps that are more powerful than normal varieties. Sonic, of course, jumps right into another colorful adventure! Wisp Garden Zone: Act 2 This level serves mostly to introduce you to 2D levels. Basically, most levels in the game fall under one of four categories: 3D levels, 2D levels, auto-run levels, and boss fights. This is mostly a 2D stage. Early on, there's not a whole lot of stuff happening. Moto Bugs and Buzz Bombers show up, but you should be good at dealing with them. A little bit into the level, you'll be introduced to the concept of springs. Springs can bounce you to new locations. It's that simple. There a couple other new mechanics as well. One of them is swinging platforms, which are pretty rare in the game. Basically, they swing back and forth. The other new things is a semi-new enemy, the Chopper! (I say semi-new because you met a giant version of it in the last act.) Choppers are fish enemies that hop up from below bridges to bite you in 2D sections and jump across bridges in 3D sections. The level is pretty straightforward, but this is the first time you'll get to use the Cyan Laser (which is the name of the Color Power the Cyan Wisp gives you) in 2D sections. It basically works the same way as in 3D sections, but it's used more for vertical travel rather than horizontal. Also, there are a couple sections that require you to use wall jumps. Wall jumps are self explanatory: jump on a wall and hold the A button to hold on, release the button to jump across to another wall. Repeat this until you reach your destination. Just get yourself to the Goal Ring and bam! You're done. Wisp Garden Zone: Act 3 Unlike the other areas of Wisp Garden, which were more focused on plants and water, this is a rocky cavern area with rolling boulders. If you hit a boulder, you lose rings, so be careful! There are also new enemies called Caterkillers. If you Homing Attack their body, you'll lose rings. Only the head can be attacked. You really want to watch the target reticle whenever these enemies are around. Luckily, they're generally rare and when they do show up, they often drop boost power. Now, there are a few section with reinforced blocks here. They can't be Homing-Attacked (is that a word?) so you'll have to use the Stomp to destroy them, which is activated with the Y button. It's worth the effort, because you can reach new areas that way. There is a short section that requires the Cyan Laser, but you've unlocked it at this point (even though it doesn't technically need to be unlocked, since, you know, it's in the first act and it's mandatory to use.) Anyway, there isn't a lot of other new stuff so let's get to that Goal Ring! Wisp Garden Zone: Act 4 Now for the last real act of Wisp Garden Zone, Act 4! This level has you constantly running forward while dodging missiles and some sneaky Moto Bugs that attack from behind. Auto-run sections are pretty much identical to rail-grind sections, except for two things. One: Enemies can appear, but you can defeat them with the Quick Step (equivalent to switching rails) or the Homing Attack. Two: You can use the Boost in these areas, which allows Sonic to gain some extra speed and defeat enemies in front of you. This can help if there's a horde of enemies coming at you from behind and you're not ready for them. Besides Moto Bugs, there are also missiles being fired at you, which you can jump over or Quick Step around. DO NOT HOMING ATTACK THEM. Even though they have a target reticle, it's just the game being sneaky, they'll still damage you. Hilarious, I know. Around the end of the level, you'll end up in a looping area where three machines will appear in front of you and periodically fire lasers at you, which can be dodged in the same way as missiles. Just keep boosting (you'll find capsules containing White Wisps every time you make a lap) and you'll eventually be able to Homing Attack them, which will cause a spring to appear to take you to the Goal Ring. Cutscene 2: The mega-powerful Megamoto! After completing that act, Sonic will skid to a stop in front of Dr. Eggman and his two robot assistants, Orbot and Cubot. Of course, the trio is just as hilarious as ever, with Orbot being a genius, Cubot being an idiot, and Eggman constantly insulting both of them. Basically, Eggman captured the Master Cyan Wisp and is using it as a power source for his latest robot, Megamoto, ruler of Moto Bugs! (I know, not a very high title, but still.) If Sonic wants the Master Cyan Wisp, he'll have to get through Megamoto first . . . literally. Wisp Garden Zone: Act 5 Time to face off against Megamoto! If you couldn't tell, there are four main acts in a world before the boss fight occurs. Every world follows that pattern except for the final world, but let's not worry about that. Instead, let's worry about the boss fight! Sonic is constantly running in a loop, chasing after Megamoto, who will fire missiles at Sonic in an attempt to slow him down. The missiles can be jumped over, stepped around, or boosted in front of (White Wisp capsules periodically appear.) Generally, boosting is the better idea since not only does timing not matter as much, but you have to boost anyway to win the battle. Keep boosting until you catch up to Megamoto, then use one final boost to land a hit on him. He drops a substantial amount of boost power (no one tell me I'm saying boost too much, I have to) every time you hit him. Hit him three times, and he's down for the count! (IMPORTANT NOTE: Remember how in previous games, bosses were basically free S ranks? They still are, but now bosses have an X rank, equivalent to an S rank in a normal level. The X rank is worth five 1-ups, and if you can get an X rank on a world's boss and get every Red Star Ring in that world, you'll get a Chaos Emerald. Get all seven to unlock Super Sonic!) Cutscene 3: One down, six to go! Megamoto explodes, releasing the Master Cyan Wisp, leader of the Cyan Wisps. He can be a bit hyperactive at times (no surprise, the guy literally runs on a substance called Hyper-Go-On) but he's pretty nice, thanking Sonic for his help. However, his friends have also been captured. Soon afterwards, Yacker shows up and tells Sonic and Tails that the next Master Wisp up on the list is the Master Yellow Wisp, which is being held in the Ancient Desert. Get ready to get sand in your shoes, Sonic! Ancient Desert Zone Ancient Desert Zone: Act 1 Ah, a new zone to explore. A bit unoriginal, having the second world be a desert, but still. Anyway, at first the level seems like a desert-themed rehash of the first act in the game with a few Caterkillers thrown in, but soon enough you'll find yourself a new enemy: Egg Pawns! If anyone didn't like how Egg Pawns were pretty much the only enemies in previous games with some extra equipment thrown on them, fear not: Egg Pawns only appear in one variety. They have laser cannons and fire lasers. They aren't too threatening, but they are a nice source of boost power. Anyway, soon enough you'll find yourself in a 2D section. It may seem unoriginal, but don't feel bad, because you'll get a new Wisp here. Meet the Yellow Wisp! This allows you to drill underground and smash through Burrobots, new enemies that only appear underground and can only attack from behind. Be warned, however: if the Yellow Drill runs out while you're underground, you'll suffocate and die. However, if you emerge from the ground, you'll return to normal Sonic, and there's usually another Yellow Wisp within reach. The main focus of this 2D section is on the Yellow Wisp (which, as a side note, can only be used in 2D sections, unlike the Cyan Wisp which can be used in 2D and 3D sections), though there are a couple above ground segments that mainly involve dodging the Egg Pawns' lasers. There a short 3D section after that and then the level's been beaten! (Now that you've used the Yellow Wisp, it will now be unlocked in every other level. If you want, you can go back to the Wisp Garden and there will be a couple levels where you can use the Yellow Wisp. If you see an empty Wisp Capsule, that means that it contains a Wisp you haven't unlocked yet. This pattern is followed throughout the game: once you've used a Wisp in it's introductory level, it becomes available in all the others.) Ancient Desert Zone: Act 2 This is one of a few levels in the game that centers entirely around rail grinding. Sonic is going through ancient ruins on several rails while being attacked by Choppers. There are two different colors of Choppers in this level, the normal red and the new purple. These two different colors are the main focus of the level. Red Choppers will try to jump right into Sonic and you have to jump over them. Purple ones actually jump over Sonic, and if you jump you'll take damage. Generally, you'll want to keep in mind that you're not going to jump until you see that the Chopper is red, since red Choppers will hop slightly out of the water before falling back in and jumping out again, this time attacking Sonic. Around the end of the level, you'll get bombarded by Choppers, and there's one especially tricky section where you have to time your jumps just right so you jump over all the red Choppers without hitting the purple Choppers. Jumping right when you're about to run into the first Chopper is the correct timing. Luckily that's the last formation of Choppers in the level so let's get to that Goal Ring! Ancient Desert Zone: Act 3 In this act, you'll actually be running through the ruins instead of grinding through them. The area is 2D, and the primary enemies around here are Buzz Bombers and Egg Pawns. Soon enough, you'll be introduced to a new Wisp: the Orange Wisp! It can only be used in 2D sections (like in most previous incarnations) and is used to rocket up to high places and break through vulnerable surfaces, like crumbled ruins. If you're high up enough after using it, you'll start skydiving, which basically means you're slowly falling and you can move left and right and skydive faster with the B button. A pretty simple Wisp, but very fun, and quite entertaining if you happen to get yourself stuck try to break a reinforced wall (you'll just bounce off it over and over.) The Orange Wisp is your main means of getting through the level. If you see a bottomless pit you can't jump over, there will be an Orange Wisp nearby to grab, and you can take an upper route around the pit. The mechanic is pretty simple, but very fun, just like the Orange Rocket. Eventually, you'll reach a wall you can't get past with an Orange Wisp nearby. Grab it, activate it, and rocket yourself up to that Goal Ring! Ancient Desert Zone: Act 4 Now that you've finally gotten out of the ruins, time for an outside act! At first, it seems like a 2D incarnation of the first act of Ancient Desert, but soon enough a sandstorm will start up! Yikes! You have to keep ahead of the sandstorm or you'll lose a life, so boosting is your best friend. Luckily, White Wisp Capsules are pretty prominent in this level. Enemies, you ask? Well, here we have the Antons! Antons are similar to Moto Bugs, with one slight difference: one Homing Attack will only stun them. It takes two to finish them off. Alternatively, you can use the boost or stomp to defeat them in one attack, but the Homing Attack is more reliable. Besides a few Egg Pawns, Antons are the only enemies in the level, but the real killer real are floating spike balls, which you have to carefully dodge though while staying ahead of a giant tornado. This level can get tricky, which is why generally double jumps are pretty nice to have. If you can make it through the level, you'll reach the Goal Ring and be ready for the boss of Ancient Desert! Cutscene 4: Buzzkiller You've finally caught up with Eggman again, but he's not just going to hand over the Master Yellow Wisp nicely. (Why would he do that? Seriously, why would any villain do that?) His new mech, Big Buzzy, is here to take care of Sonic and Tails. It's questionable why a flying robot was powered by a Wisp that allows you to go underground, but logic doesn't matter and trashing giant killer robots does! Ancient Desert Zone: Act 5 Get ready for another boss fight! While not as easy as Megamoto's fight, Big Buzzy is pretty easy to take down. Basically, he fires missiles and lasers at Sonic, which must be avoided. Although there are springs on the sides of the arena, don't be fooled: they're special Eggman springs that will bounce you straight up into a spike trap. Instead, wait for an Orange Wisp to appear in the center of the arena. Once it appears, grab it, get under Big Buzzy, and activate it! You'll blast right through Big Buzzy's titanium armor! Do this three times, and Big Buzzy will get buzzkilled! Cutscene 5: Big Buzzy goes Boom After defeating Big Buzzy, he explodes, releasing the Master Yellow Wisp. The Master Yellow Wisp is very deep, but no one can really understand him. (If you haven't noticed, the Master Wisps basically make fun of what each Wisp does: since Cyan Wisps go at super speed, the Master Cyan Wisp talks super fast, and since Yellow Wisps dig deep underground, the Master Yellow Wisp is very deep.) Regardless, your next objective is to free the Master Orange Wisp at Sunshine Cove Zone.